El Primo
El Primo is a Rare Brawler who attacks with his fists, doing major damage to enemies that he is able to get close enough to. El Primo also has very high health, allowing him to withstand a lot of damage. With his Super, he can jump a long distance and crash down on opponents, dealing damage. Attack: Fists of Fury El Primo fires off a burst of four punches at short range doing high damage. El Primo must be quite close to his targets to damage them, but he cannot damage targets that he is right on top of. His punches hit a fair sized area, so it is possible for him to hit multiple enemies with each punch. Super: Flying Elbow Drop When El Primo's Super is used, he jumps a short distance dealing damage and knocking back enemy Brawlers. The damage dealt is rather minor. His Super is mostly used to get El Primo into range of enemy Brawlers so that he can hit them with his main Attack. Star Power: El Fuego When El Primo uses his Super, he sets fire to enemies that he hits at the end of his leap. This burning effect causes affected enemies to take a total of 600 damage over 4 seconds. It is very similar to Crow's poison effect. Tips *El Primo can do high damage but his attacks have a very short range. To knock out powerful ranged Brawlers, you must find a way to maneuver El Primo into range before the enemy Brawler can move away. Otherwise, they will be able to knock out El Primo without taking damage. *El Primo's Super allows him to move a long distance relatively quickly, so it can be used to catch up to enemy Brawlers who are running away, reach and attack long-range Brawlers, to escape Brawlers that are pursuing El Primo, or rush the safe in Heist. *His Star Power has the ability to prevent enemies who are caught in his leap from healing for an additional 4 seconds, raising the required time for a brawler to start auto-regeneration from 3 seconds to 7 seconds. History * On 3/7/17, His attack shape was changed from cone to straight. * On 11/8/17, El Primo's health was increased to 1400 (from 1300). *On 7/12/17, the health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. *On 18/12/17, El Primo's health was increased by 200 and Star Power burn duration was reduced to 4 (from 5) seconds and total damage was increased 600 (from 400) over 4 seconds. *On 22/12/17, El Primo's base movement speed was increased from 650 to 700. *On 27/1/18, El Primo's health was decreased to 5800 (from 6000). *On 9/3/18, El Primo’s health was decreased to 5600 (from 5800). *On 21/5/18, El Primo's rarity was changed to Rare (from Common). *On 29/5/18, El Primo's main attack damage was increased to 340 (from 320) damage per punch. *On 19/6/18, El Primo's main attack damage was increased to 360 (from 340), and his overall health was increased to 5800 (from 5600). Skins